


Best Friends - Possible Lovers ?

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship, a marriage, break up, friends to lovers and drinking. </p><p>How does that fit together?? I don´t know please read and tell me xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends - Possible Lovers ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ;D  
> Sorry if there are mistakes and just that you know my frist language is not English.  
> I don´t own anything besides my ideas.

_Oh my god was I stupid?! How could I trust her? Even love her? I should have known after the incident with Kate._

_Scott was angry, tired and disappointed of himself. He wondered if Allisons feelings had been true or if she just pretended to manipulate him. But it doesn´t matter anymore...._

_He hid a few afternoons in his room thinking and it didn´t take long for Stiles to notice that his best buddy was upset._

_It was Friday afternoon as Scott heard the Jeep arrive and then some seconds later Stiles was in Scotts room with two strawberry milkshakes and curly fries in his hands._

_"Everything ok dude?" Stiles asked Scott cautiously . "Hmmm ... yeah" Scott mumbled._

_"Convincing buddy what is it? Werewolf business? Allison?"_

_Scotts expression got even more sad and angry after the last subject Stiles mentioned._

_Stiles couldn´t help and pulled Scott into a long hug. Surprised Scott went stiff but slowly melted into the embrace of his best friend._

_It felt like they hugged for hours but it seemed to help, Scott began to relax. They seperated taking their time to sit on Scotts bed comfortably._

_"So buddy how do you feel about pizza or a movie?" Stiles wanted to know._

_"Thanks, I will call and you find something to watch for us ok?"_

_Stiles nodded but before he could even go to the big shelf on the other side of the room someone called "We are home please come downstairs!!"_

_Scott and Stiles stared at each other with irritated expressions on their faces. Then Stiles shrugged his shoulders and clattered down the stairs. Seconds later Scott followed him._

_Downstairs Scott could see his mom, Stiles and the Sheriff standing in the living room. Stiles beckoned Scott over. His mom and the Sheriff were beaming._

_"Hey daddy-o tell us already what you have done that your grins are practically reaching the ceiling." Stiles smirked._

_The answer came without hesitation "We are engaged and are getting married next month._

 

Scott is now here in the little cathedral of Beacon Hills. The ceremony was really touching, most of the female guests had tears in their eyes. But he was looking forward to the party afterwards, to get drunk together with his friends. Enjoying this amazing July night, when so many of his friends and family are happy.

 

Aiden and Lydia are both happy because they have a thing going on. So are Isaac and Allison. Ethan and Danny make a nice couple, both wearing black suits and red ties.

Even Derek had been really happy lately. The man was rebuilding the old Hale residence together with Peter and Cora. Scott felt really good too. There were no nightmares anymore keeping him up the whole night.

 

The last month Scott and Stiles did everything together. Finally. Afterwards Scott DID notice how much he ignored and ditched his best friend for his first love.

And now everything was OK again. Maybe even better.

 

 

As the whole bunch of people in the church began to cheer and clapp, Scott was back in reality and Stiles gave him a funny look. But he just winked amused at Stiles. The married pair walked out of the church while all the guests were congratulating them.

 

Now had come the time to celebrate at Scotts and Melissas house. Quickly everybody was dancing and having fun. Amazed at the sight of so many people drinking and having fun Scott asked Stiles for a dance with a mischievious grin on his face.

 

The later it got the more people left and than Scott said groggily "Come on we are going to bed ... want to share?" Giggling and snickering the both of them tried to mount the stairs up to Scotts room.

 

Falling into the soft matress of Scotts bed the boys bumped together and somehow Stiles was lying on Scott. Chuckling Stiles wanted to pull himself off Scott but didn´t achieve his goal instead he was nearly touching Scotts nose with his own.

 

Both of them went still. Nobody tried to get it right and then they were kissing. And kissing got to licking passionately into each others mouths. Moaning and groaning included. The next thing happening was pulling off their clothes quickly and throwing them on the floor.

The kisses soon got sloppier and the boys fell asleep curled up together.

 

In the morning Scott was the first one to awake and panicked as he remembered everything that happened last night. All he could think was that he had to get away for now and sort his feelings. So he went for a run.

 

How could this happen? Am I in love with Stiles? In love with my best friend? Could it have been the alcohol? What should I do now? Get back and tell him I am all upset? Should I tell him sorry? Does he maybe have feelings for me? Oh my fucking god ....

 

Seeing that he was back at his house he knew that he must talk to Stiles about his feelings he didn´t even notice before.

 

He dashed up the stairs and heard Stiles mumbling. Scott opens the door and he would have collided with Stiles if it hadn´t been for his werewolf abilities.

 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott didn´t want to listen. Not after this night. Instead he leaned closer and kissed Stiles carefully. As their mouths touched Stiles went stiff. But not for long. Right as Scott disappointedly began to detach his lips from his best friends, Stiles started to kiss him back with everything he had.

 

And then Scott did know for sure that this was right were he belonged. He belonged here together with his best maybe even boyfriend kissing as if there was no tomorrow. And he knew that they could make it work. They will have to talk what exactly they felt and there will be arguments and fights but also love and hope.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
